


Me&my SAT 我与SAT

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Mozart, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 校园au的高中生爱情故事，古典学萨/作曲系莫





	Me&my SAT 我与SAT

**Author's Note:**

> *题目来自全国III卷作文题变体
> 
> *私设如山，ooc属于我

1  
今年是2016年，SAT考试设立的第90年。

也是安东尼奥•萨列里来到美国的第4年。

萨列里是波士顿一所高中的一名12年级学生，今年就要参加SAT或者ACT考试了。他9年级的时候被哥哥们从北意大利送来美国，“让安东尼奥看看地球另一边世界的生活”，此后的4年都在一个德裔寄宿家庭度过。

这个德裔家庭把他照顾的很好，萨列里没有受到太大的文化冲击就很快融入了在美国的高中生活。上课、做实验、社区义工、实践活动……不过少有体育活动，萨列里不太喜欢以橄榄球为代表的对抗性很强的美式运动。

他一路拿着基本是A的成绩顺利的读到了12年级，今年就要准备考试申请大学了。

他所在的寄宿家庭姓莫扎特，有4名家庭成员，父亲利奥波德在一所音乐学院任教授，母亲玛利亚照顾家人的生活起居，是位温柔和蔼的妇人，他们的两个孩子也跟萨列里同一年级，姐姐南奈尔和——  
“沃尔夫冈！！晚饭之后不准吃甜食！”随着楼梯上响起的一阵脚步声，萨列里的房门被用力推开了，这家人的小儿子沃尔夫冈•阿玛德乌斯•莫扎特，飞快的跑了进来，拿着半盘核桃派努力地挤到了萨列里坐的椅子上，他把盘子放在萨列里面前的真题上，然后抢走了萨列里的笔，“休息一会儿吧安东尼奥，妈妈新烤了核桃派，”莫扎特把下巴搁在自己的手臂上，眼睛一闪一闪的看着他，“你准备的很好啦，少做一年份的题也不会影响什么的。陪我玩一会吧。”

跟他说话的这个可爱的男孩子就是小莫扎特，他来到这里之后最好的朋友。莫扎特很黏他，自从萨列里来到他家后，莫扎特就养成了他长达4年持续缠着萨列里的爱好。拜莫扎特的这个爱好所赐，萨列里作为一个母语非英语的学生在10年级之前就很快摆脱了自己的意大利口音，甚至还在11年级参加了几次演讲比赛。

萨列里叹了口气，“……好，不过只能玩半小时。”他总是很难拒绝莫扎特的要求，尽管有时候那些要求实在很任性，可是每当莫扎特眨着眼睛嘴角上翘地盯着他时，萨列里就怎么也说不出拒绝的话了。

他被莫扎特拉着去了琴房，他们两人总是一起弹琴或者写一些曲子，也有时候萨列里会画素描，然后莫扎特就在一旁静静的准备申请用的作品集。他在利奥波德的影响下对古典音乐很感兴趣而且很有音乐天赋，打算申请音乐学院然后系统的学习作曲。

萨列里有时候看着莫扎特在温暖的阳光下耀眼的金发和好看的侧脸，就忍不住在速写本上画下了很多个莫扎特，趴在桌子上睡着的莫扎特，涂改音符的莫扎特，弹钢琴的莫扎特，更多的是露出甜蜜微笑的莫扎特。他不想被莫扎特看到自己的涂鸦，就趁莫扎特还没发现赶紧翻到下一张空白的纸，假装这一页已经被画满了。在他的掩饰下莫扎特好像从未发现过他这个无伤大雅的小秘密。

2  
他们两个在一起度过了高中的四年时光。莫扎特的音乐天赋实在太过出众了，学校里几乎人人都认识他，同时莫扎特从来不缺女孩子的爱慕，可比起跟女孩子一起聊天他更喜欢跟萨列里腻在一起。他们不在一个班级，但是莫扎特总是喜欢下课之后跑到萨列里的教室门口等他，大多数时候提着不知道哪里来的甜食，少数时候拿着女孩子送给他的花。

这看起来简直像是在约会。萨列里在拖堂的语文课上看了一眼在教室窗台旁探头探脑的莫扎特，他的金发实在是太过于显眼了。萨列里趁老师不注意示意莫扎特再等一会，莫扎特看到后果然安分了许多，不再在窗口晃悠了。萨列里有点秃顶的语文老师还在讲台上喋喋不休地讲着英国文学，对拖堂5分钟这件事毫无自觉。

十分钟后下课了，萨列里放弃了去问问题的打算，他不想让他的小音乐家等得太久。于是他简单收拾了一下书就向外走去。

刚出教室门莫扎特就一把抱住了萨列里，然后在他脸上响亮的亲了一口，这让萨列里觉得他的脸颊迅速地变红了，他觉得有点尴尬，因为莫扎特总是这样不分场合的亲吻他，不过他的同学们好像都已经习以为常了。

“安东尼奥我今天一天都没有见到你！”莫扎特拽住萨列里的手腕往教学楼外走，“今天的小测试和随堂作业多极了，午餐我都没能来找你。”他撒娇一样的语气听得萨列里心里某个地方痒痒的，“下周有一次SAT模拟考，你可以帮我补习数学吗？我可以帮你复习文法或者阅读！”莫扎特用期待的眼神看着萨列里，好像萨列里真的会说出拒绝的话似的。

“当然可以，哪天你有时间我给你补习，我这周没有课外活动的。”萨列里当然不会拒绝莫扎特的任何要求，他说着抬手摸了一把莫扎特的头发，小音乐家立刻就有点生气地扑了上来，“不准摸我的头发！你会弄乱它们！”

他们在学校的草坪上滚成一团，莫扎特刚才抱着的一小束粉色玫瑰花随着他俩的动作散落在草地上，两个人的身上头发上都粘了草屑。

等到两人终于喘着气停下来后，萨列里压在莫扎特身上，离莫扎特的脸只有几厘米。他们凑的很近，两个人身上都是青草的味道，粉色的花朵散落在他们周围散发出香气，莫扎特清澈的眼睛看着萨列里，他温热的呼吸打在萨列里的脸上。

萨列里看着莫扎特鼻尖上几点细小的汗珠和柔软的金发，对方湿润的嘴唇看起来柔软极了，于是控制不住的凑了过去，莫扎特和他对视了一下，然后在他凑上去的同时闭上了眼睛。

萨列里好像突然想起了什么，他停了下来，从莫扎特身上爬了起来，然后拍了拍莫扎特的肩膀，“回家了莫扎特，再不回去玛利亚就要着急了。”他脸有点发烫，把莫扎特从草地上拉起来后没有再看莫扎特的眼睛。

回家的路上他们两个少有的没怎么讲话，连莫扎特都破天荒的没有聊起给他送花的女孩子，他们只是肩并肩走着，直到看到莫扎特家白色的外墙。

3  
还好莫扎特在晚餐桌上已经恢复了正常状态。萨列里看着莫扎特像往常一样大声讲着在学校的经历，发出一连串的笑声，然后在利奥波德让他安静吃饭的时候鼓起脸颊和顶嘴。萨列里在吃饭间隙总能感觉到莫扎特看向他的目光，可当他抬起头时莫扎特又迅速的转开目光。他感觉有些内疚，下午他的举动可能让莫扎特误会了些什么。

晚饭后萨列里回到自己的房间开始写作业，他努力控制自己把注意力集中在手边的模拟题而不是莫扎特上，毕竟下周就有SAT模拟考，他不仅要好好练习自己的文法和阅读，还要给莫扎特补习数学，他能预感到给莫扎特补习将会占去一大块时间。

等萨列里的作业快写完的时候他的房门被敲响了，没等他说“请进”莫扎特金色的脑袋就从门缝里探了进来。莫扎特端着一小块南瓜馅饼，冲萨列里挥了挥他的数学题集，“今晚可以帮我补习吗？”  
“当然。”萨列里努力使自己说话自然一些，他站起来接过莫扎特的馅饼盘，“不是晚餐之后不准吃甜品？”

“妈妈说今晚你帮我补习可以吃一点当宵夜……”莫扎特抱了萨列里一下，向往常一样蹭了蹭萨列里的下巴，“我知道你会分给我一份的！”

“坐下吧，我先从你的错题开始讲。”萨列里有点僵硬地推开莫扎特，把他按在椅子上，然后拿起一根红笔开始在莫扎特的书上写写画画。

两个半钟头后已经快要十一点了，莫扎特看起来已经快要睡着，他开始趴在桌子上，眼睛时不时地阖上又睁开，并且通过用力点头证明自己还清醒着。

又过了一会萨列里看着终于睡着在卷子上的莫扎特叹了口气，现在他还得负责把莫扎特扛回自己的房间。萨列里把莫扎特的一只胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，企图把莫扎特架回他的房间，尽管莫扎特哼哼唧唧地不想动。

在他们艰难地挪动到萨列里的床旁边的时候莫扎特突然搂住萨列里往床上一倒，再也不愿动了，“我就在你这儿睡吧安东尼奥，”莫扎特拽过萨列里的枕头把脑袋埋了进去，“我们可以睡在一起。”

萨列里用力晃着莫扎特的肩膀，“不行，你得回你的房间去。”他想抽走莫扎特的枕头，“我的床挤不开咱们两个——”“我睡觉占不了多少地方的，”莫扎特突然爬起来扯住萨列里的衣袖把他拉近自己，嘴角带着一点儿笑意，“为什么非要让我回去睡？你担心自己又忍不住吻我吗？”莫扎特的眼睛里丝毫看不到刚刚的困倦，他眨眨眼睛清醒的看着萨列里，“你知道我不会介意的，相反我乐意极了。”他的脸上浮现出一个微笑。

这个小混蛋居然装睡。萨列里看着莫扎特慢慢放大的脸，然后莫扎特的吻落在他的嘴角，带着一点儿南瓜味儿，他觉得整个世界都静止了，只感觉得到莫扎特的嘴唇软软的。

“我以为你知道我喜欢你的呀。”莫扎特退开一点，用有点埋怨的语气说，他用鼻子蹭了蹭萨列里的颧骨，然后试探性地把萨列里拉入了一个深吻。他们的唇舌交缠在一起，萨列里感觉到莫扎特温热的呼吸打在他的脸颊上，莫扎特的手滑过他的小腹——

等等，莫扎特的手在往哪儿伸。萨列里一把拉住莫扎特的手，“明天还有课，睡觉。”他气息不稳，语气有点强撑出来的严肃。

莫扎特一脸的失望，他摆出了惯用的撒娇表情，无奈萨列里这次坚决得很，莫扎特只好妥协似的摸摸萨列里的脸颊，然后蹭过去抱住萨列里，“那你再亲亲我好不好，就亲一下我就睡觉……”他得到了萨列里的一个吻以后又加了一句，“我要睡在你这里！”

萨列里又说不出拒绝的话了，小混蛋莫扎特搂住他的一条胳膊，然后把头埋在他的臂弯里，满意的睡着了。

4  
6月末，大家终于考完了SAT，连小部分刷分的人也已经又考过了一次，所有人都在期待着即将到来的各种趴和毕业典礼，未成年人总是对这些充满仪式感的事物有着莫名的好感。

萨列里和南奈尔一起扶着因为喝了太多酒精饮料而睡着的莫扎特往家的方向走。毕业生们大都没有成年，但这并不妨碍他们畅饮聚会上出现的酒精。莫扎特在学校太受欢迎了，大家都想灌他一杯，这直接使他成了最需要别人扶出门的那一个。萨列里替他喝掉了几轮，可莫扎特还是把自己喝的软绵绵的需要搀扶。

“没有你我真不知道该怎么办，”南奈尔略带歉意地看着萨列里，“我肯定是扶不动沃菲的……一会上楼梯还得麻烦你一下。”

他们很快走到了家门口。萨列里发现自己也没办法把莫扎特扶上楼梯，因为他和南奈尔时刻需要担心软绵绵的莫扎特从楼梯上栽下去。最终他在南奈尔的建议下把莫扎特横抱了起来，才安全地到达了2楼。

南奈尔蹑手蹑脚地先去洗澡了，因为担心把利奥波德和玛利亚吵醒进而发现他们喝了酒，所以他们三个干什么都不得不小心翼翼的。

萨列里抱着莫扎特，磕磕碰碰地走进莫扎特的房间。他感觉得到莫扎特搭在他颈后温热的小臂，和莫扎特喷在他脸上带点白兰地味儿的呼吸，莫扎特垂下的睫毛在月光下在他的下眼睑投下一片阴影。

萨列里忍不住亲了亲莫扎特的额头。莫扎特大多时候没这么安静，他总是活泼而欢快，一刻不停地向萨列里讲着有趣的想法。莫扎特会用清澈的眼睛看着萨列里，当周围没有人时他们会分享一个吻。

莫扎特因为萨列里的触碰醒了过来，他眯着眼睛看了看萨列里，然后挣扎着想要下来，萨列里只好把他放在了床上。

莫扎特在萨列里还没直起身的时候伸手勾住了他的脖子，然后把他拖入一个湿漉漉的吻。他把萨列里一点一点拉近自己，另一只手颇具暗示性地拉扯着萨列里的腰带扣，结果又被萨列里按住了手腕。  
“不行沃尔夫冈，你还没有成年，我们不能……”“在德国18岁就不算未成年人了，我可是个德国人。”莫扎特舔了舔嘴唇，有点不满的看着萨列里。“而作为意大利人你也已经成年了，况且成年不成年有什么关系吗……”他亲了亲萨列里的脖颈，“我一直喜欢你呀安东尼奥。而且你不也一直喜欢我吗，我很久之前就知道啦。”他迎着萨列里疑惑的目光看回去，露出了一点洋洋得意的笑容，“我偷偷翻过你的速写本啦，你把我画的真好看，可以送给我一张吗？”

萨列里觉得自己的脸瞬间涨红了，不过只有月光的照明莫扎特估计看不到，原来他的小秘密莫扎特一直都知道，“谁允许你翻我的东西了！”他努力地摆出一副生气的表情，但同时又羞愤地想要捂住脸，随后他的声音低了下去，“你想要哪张都行，”萨列里顿了顿，“都是你的。”

莫扎特凑过来亲了亲萨列里，然后突然掀翻了他，莫扎特骑在萨列里身上，他们继续亲吻彼此，莫扎特终于扯开了萨列里的腰带，他自己的衬衫也被萨列里搞得乱糟糟的半挂在肩头。莫扎特的手再次向萨列里的小腹滑过去，这次萨列里没有制止他，而是在莫扎特的触碰下发出了一声压抑的喘息。

在他们想要再做点什么时同时听到了南奈尔在小声地喊萨列里，“安东尼奥，”南奈尔的脚步声走近了，然后在隔壁萨列里的房间门前停了下来，“你去洗澡吧，不用管沃菲了。”

“嘘……别动，没事的。”莫扎特使劲儿地压住想要翻下床逃走的萨列里，可是已经晚了。

因为没有听到回应南奈尔推开了萨列里的房门，随后发现房间是空的。然后她推开了莫扎特的房门，于是衣衫不整的两个人就这么暴露在南奈尔面前，她的弟弟沃菲骑在萨列里身上，冲她露出一个有点儿不好意思的笑。萨列里痛苦的叹息了一声，随后捂住了脸。

“哇噢，”南奈尔冲他们两个眨了眨眼睛，“明天的毕业典礼不要迟到噢。”

5  
萨列里的SAT最终拿到了2200分，他去了那所喜欢以学院自称的常春藤读他感兴趣的古典学。

莫扎特也靠着自己优秀的作品集和出色而招人喜欢的表现拿到了茱莉亚的欢迎信。

“我要去曼哈顿去上学啦。”莫扎特决定去茱莉亚的那天第一个告诉了萨列里，“你怎么会想到去汉诺威呢，从波士顿跑到一个小镇去读这么枯燥的学科，为什么不选一所在大城市的学校呢。”莫扎特露出了一点难过的神色，“这样一来我们距离真是太远啦，也不知道多久才能见到你一次，”他的睫毛闪了闪，眼睛里好像有点泪光，“连南奈尔都跑去柏林读钢琴系了，我会很想念你们的……”

萨列里手忙脚乱地抱住了莫扎特，安抚性的吻了吻他的眼角，却不知道该安慰些什么好。

每个人都基于自己的喜好选择了不同的路，所以他们注定没法继续呆在一起读完大学。不过这没关系，爱不应该成为他们的前进的束缚，拥抱未来的不确定性是每一个人都将学会的。

“我们会再见的，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里最后只是这么说，“这一天会很快到来的。”

6  
这一天确实很快就到来了。

萨列里因为母语的原因，学起拉丁语和希腊语十分顺手，他的导师特别允许他在春季学期一起去希腊呆几个月。莫扎特刚好也因为成绩优异被送去了维也纳交换。他和萨列里的距离也因此缩短到了一个时区的距离。

新学期开始没多久莫扎特因为德语的流利就跟维也纳他的新导师混熟了。一个月后他不知用什么方法迅速地学完了所有内容，在给导师留了几大本谱子之后，莫扎特获得了一个长达3个月的假期。他迅速的买了机票飞去了希腊，然后在雅典机场等了一天后终于等到了来接他的萨列里。

萨列里在地中海的阳光炙烤下变成了南意人特有的蜜色皮肤，他也没办法坚持之前一丝不苟的穿衣风格了，三件套显然并不适合翻山越岭的考古工作。他有点疲惫的替莫扎特提着行李，问，“你真的打算跟我一起过完剩下的学期？”

莫扎特有点兴奋的不停点头，他上次见到萨列里还是圣诞假期的时候，寒假结束后他们一次也没见过。而且有机会跟着古典学学生深度游希腊也是很难得的体验，加之他已经用了一个月搞定了这学期的课，为什么不来找萨列里呢。

尽管萨列里已经跟莫扎特讲过了很多考古生活有多累，譬如翻山越岭地找神殿遗址，在大太阳底下测绘画图，以及风餐露宿不停赶路之类，还是没能阻挡莫扎特赶来。

萨列里于是跟莫扎特一起成功的骗了自己的导师，让他相信了莫扎特是个对古典考古很感兴趣、但是被父亲逼着申了作曲的学生，即使在维也纳交换也不惜跑来找他们。于是他们的队伍加上了一个莫扎特。

他们有幸一起目睹了很多美丽而罕见的风景。他们走过迈锡尼和克里特岛所有的山丘，也看过了很多次奥林匹亚的满天繁星，他们一起在不知名小岛的白沙滩上露营和游泳，也在挤满游客的圣托里尼日落里亲吻彼此。

莫扎特在学期快结束时飞回了维也纳，又给他的导师送去了几本在旅途中写下的曲谱，不出意外的获得了赞赏。萨列里也在这学期表现很好，获得了另一次去土耳其的机会。

他们的春季学期到这里这就算是圆满的结束了。

7  
2017年6月。

当他们收到了高中发出的邀请函后，萨列里和莫扎特都马上决定回来，跟还在上高中的男孩女孩们聊聊天，按邀请函上希望的那样讲讲这一年他们的生活和经历，以及打消所有高中生都会有的对未来的不安和疑虑。

主持人的声音在幕布前面响起来：“下面两位是16届的安东尼奥•萨列里和沃尔夫冈•莫扎特，分别来自达特茅斯学院和茱莉亚音乐学院，他们二人在高中时是很好的朋友……”

不止如此。萨列里和莫扎特交换了一个彼此心领神会的笑容，然后莫扎特牵起了萨列里的手，一起向台前走去。

他们像高中时一起参加的无数次演奏会谢幕时那样，手牵手地向观众致意，萨列里是小幅度地鞠躬和颔首，莫扎特则是一如既往夸张花哨的鞠躬礼。

SAT只是他们漫长人生旅途里一个微不足道的开始，今后的路途还很长，还有更大更美好的世界在等着他们去发现，他们的未来将有着更多不同的可能性。没有什么是确定的，可一切在冥冥之中似乎又有所注定。

他们会再相见。

**Author's Note:**

> *是一篇字数超了很多的跑题作文  
> *私设真的很多！


End file.
